


Broken Promises

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me
Summary: Angst. Lots of it.





	Broken Promises

Sam flinched, the harsh sound unrelenting, the sadistic laughter emitting from Lucifer's mouth echoing loudly off the bunker walls. But it wasn't just his mouth that it belonged to; the mouth that Sam was usually accustomed to. The evil crookedness of those sweet pink lips, behind the viscous glint in those deep blue eyes. It wasn't just Lucifer staring back at him, but Cass, his face the current and temporary mask for the devil. No doubt already knowing about their deepest, darkest moments together.  
  
Sam squeezes his eyes, his head shaking in violent twists of denial as he turns away from those lingering, lifeless eyes. He holds his own face away, not wanting to let the hot tears fall. To show the aching hurt and sadden betrayal that vibrated all throughout his broken body, fuming against his shattered soul. To not let Lucifer know that he had won.  
  
"What's the matter Sammy? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Sam bolted, from the disarray sheets of the bed and from the dark cackling of the devil. He felt like puking, heaving until the rotten bile of his actions spewed from his body, pure and untainted. Somewhere along his quest to gather distance, he stumbled over a foreign object, clashing rough and hard to his already pulsing knees. He collapsed on the kitchen floor, dry vomit painting beneath him. Sam doesn't bother to wipe the excess off his mouth, his heart hammering against the skeleton of his chest. He's too afraid to move. He's crying now. Tears gliding down worn and hell seen cheeks.  
  
He hears taunting footsteps reaching up to gawk at him. Lucifer stands, leaning casually along side the doorway entrance, a cruel smirk outlining the wrinkles of Castiel's vessel mouth. His chest is still bare, an action to torment Sam. He realizes that whatever Lucifer promised him all those years ago, he indeed was correct. Lucifer would always find him, to find a way to break Sam, to make sure that he will always win.  
  
Lucifer delves into Castiel's mind, conjures his inner demons, favorite memories of the two of them, alone. The lonely nights, the steamy touches. The incoherent, but soft sounds produced from one another when they would drive the other over the edge. And he spills them to Sam, like he his merely recalling a distant memory, he emits the happy moments in a cheerful tone, the sad and broken ones in dismissal. But the worse one he does, is he tells Sam that he is worthless, that the world would be better off with him dead, and he does it in Castiel's deep and grutal voice; the very one that told Sam he loved him for the first time only week's before.


End file.
